Blackadder:The Pokemon Professor
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: With Blackadder as a Pokemon Professor and Baldrick as his brainless and smelly helper, what can go wrong? Famous last words, eh? R&R.


BLACKADDER:THE POKeMON PROFESSOR. By Ninetalesuk  
Chapter 1-Starting off the day with a cup from Baldrick.  
  
*Professor Edmund Blackadder is a popular Pokemon research to Professor Oak. He made some amazing  
discoveries with the help of his brainless, unholy smell, usless, moron helper-Baldrick. Prof.  
Blackadder works in a huge lab in the middle of the English countryside. Working along with them  
is Doctor Melchett, a nutcase. Prof. Darling, a real coward thats even scared of Metapods. And  
Prof/Doctor George, whom is insane and cannot decide if he could have 'doctor' or 'professor'.  
Heres the story of their amazing story of researching the Pokemon. And as everyday, our dear old  
Prof. Blackadder would walk into his research room with a happy smile*  
  
(Blackadder walked into the room, tired and unhappy. Baldrick walked up to him, carrying a cup  
of tea or... whatever is in there...)  
  
BALDRICK:Morning, Prof. Blackadder.  
BLACKADDER:Shut up, Baldrick. If I wanted to talk to a zombie, I would have gone to the graveyard  
to fine one.  
BALDRICK:Whats the matter with you, sir. I thought you love doing research on Digimon.  
BLACKADDER:Pokemon, Baldrick. Pokemon. I was happy until something terrible happened....  
BALDRICK:And that was?  
BLACKADDER:You arrived.  
BALDRICK:Oh... I see. Want a drink, Mr. B?  
BLACKADDER:Yes, why not? A nice cup of tea will help me brighten up in the morning.  
BALDRICK:Erm... We ran out of tea-bags, sir.  
BLACKADDER:Then, whats that in your cup?  
BALDRICK:A little something I brewed by myself.  
BLACKADDER:Oh, whats it called? Poison? Suicide? What did you made it from?  
BALDRICK:Well, I started off by making my special drink for the Grimers and Muks. For some   
strange reason, they don't want to drink it.  
BLACKADDER:No surprise there, Baldrick. The Grimers and Muks do look like they are sludge that  
has been breathed life into them but, they CAN tell when a zombie is trying to give them a drink.  
Now, whats in your 'nice' drink?  
BALDRICK:First of all, I put in some lovely mud as powder.  
BLACKADDER:Oh, god. I knew it, a suicide potion.  
BALDRICK:Then, I added some milk I found in a old carton.  
BLACKADDER:The one we haven't used that has the words Best Before '12th May 1912'?  
BALDRICK:Thats the one, sir.  
BLACKADDER:Excellent. What did you use for sugar? Dandruff?  
BALDRICK:No, sir. Not dandruff. I used Stun Spore.  
BLACKADDER:Oh, thats wonderful.  
BALDRICK:Want a cup, sir?  
BLACKADDER:Erm, no thank you, Baldrick. I rather drink something that is pure.....  
BALDRICK:Fair enough, more for me.  
  
(There was a small knock on the door and Prof. Darling came in, holding to some papers).  
  
DARLING:Ah, Prof. Blackadder.  
BLACKADDER:Hello, Darling.  
DARLING:For the 16th time, I'm Prof. Darling.  
BLACKADDER:I think it was 100th times, Darling. That makes it a new record. Wheres my prize?  
DARLING:Oh, you'll get your prize all right.   
  
(Darling handed Blackadder the papers).  
  
BLACKADDER:What are these?  
DARLING:These are the Pokemon you and slimy will be studing.  
BLACKADDER:Hold on! Page one here says that I have to study the Slowpokes!  
DARLING:Of course. I made them myselfs.  
  
(Darling laughed as Blackadder started to smile).  
  
BLACKADDER:Would you a like a drink, Darling?  
DARLING:Oh, yes please. The sugar, make it two lumps.  
BLACKADDER:Baldrick, can you do two lumps?  
BALDRICK:I rummage around and see what I can find.  
  
(Baldrick walked over to a sink and picked up a sleeping Oddish, shaking him into a cup. Later,  
Blackadder sat at his desk, looking at the papers).  
  
BLACKADDER:Well, its not too bad, Baldrick.  
BALDRICK:Why is that, sir?  
BLACKADDER:We only have to research 3 Pokemon today. Slowpoke, Wobbuffet and Psyduck.   
BALDRICK:How bad can it be?  
BLACKADDER:Not too bad, Baldrick. Doing a project on Slowpoke will be easy. It says here that  
Slowpoke can feel the pain after 5 seconds.  
BALDRICK:So?  
  
(Blackadder brought out a hammer and wacked it onto Baldrick's head, knocking him to the floor).  
  
BLACKADDER:Takes 5 seconds for Slowpoke to feel the pain, but it takes under a second for you to  
feel any pain, Baldrick.  
BALDRICK:God bless you, sir. Thats was wonderful. Can I go and get something for my headache.  
BLACKADDER:Yes, an axe. Better not, you'll give the pill a headache.  
  
(Baldrick got up and rubbed his head).  
  
BALDRICK:Whats next, sir?  
BLACKADDER:Well, after we get some breakfast, we'll go out and find Wobbuffet.  
BALDRICK:Wonderful, sir.  
BLACKADDER:Right, lets go. Bye, Darling.  
  
(Blackadder and Baldrick walked past a frozen Darling. He held the cup to his lips and he was  
frozen after that. Due to the Stun Spore addition by Baldrick).  
  
DARLING:*Slowly* You... will.... reg-reg-reg-regret THIS..... Black...adder! 


End file.
